


Secrets

by ohjisung



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, My First AO3 Post, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjisung/pseuds/ohjisung
Summary: [ON HOLD]secrets follows the development of the hidden relationship between two preteen boys who meet at the start of summer before their freshman year into high school.
Relationships: Choi Samuel/Jeong Chanbyun





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> please be sure to read all the additional tags as this story may not be for you!
> 
> this is my first AO3 writing so please enjoy!
> 
> (all names are fictional and that I've made up. any of these being real (belonging to a person or ship) is completely a coincidence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “when i met you in the summer”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if there’s any mistakes in the comments!! thank you!🥰

My yellow and white bicycle travels down the crowded and sunny streets of Seoul. I smile at my surroundings as "Cigarette" by OFFONOFF featuring Tablo and Miso flows through my earbuds resting in my ears. My small feet in white sneakers guide the black gripped pedals in a circular motion as the soft, warm breeze combs through mu blonde strands with dark brown roots and the sun kisses the exposed light, tan-brown skin from my short-sleeved, blue polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

My hands on the grips take a right turn as I use the brakes to slow the bicycle down to a stop and park it in a silver bicycle parking stand that's in front of my favorite comic book store. I unclip my white helmet from under my chin and place it on the right handlebar, then retrieve a chain from my small, denim backpack and tie the toptube to the parking stand in an intricate knot that only I can unravel. I stop the music on his cellphone and unplug the earbuds from my ears to stuff them into the tiny zipper at the front of mybackpack, then walk inside the small and vintage comic book store.

A bell above the door dings to announce my presence as the first customer of today strolling in. The store owner, an elderly man that goes by the name of "Mr. Li", greets me happily. To my observations, today seemed like a slow day—slower than usual—but I already knew what I wanted. I pick up two new manga releases off a shelf and smile to myself as I make my way to Mr. Li behind the counter.

“This all, Sam?” Mr. Li asks, sparking up a conversation between us as he scans the items and a pack of gum. My eyes light up at this rare occasion to voice my interests.

“Yep, I wanna add more to my—” I’m interrupted by a boy about my age running past the store windows and three older boys chasing after him into an alley that was one of the outside walls of the store I’m in.

“Why don't you stop them, Mr. Li?”I wonder aloud with his head low, the question drawing the man's attention from the windows to me.

“Ain't nothing an old fart like me can do,” He starts. "They'd rob me or even kill me if I try contacting the police... And who's gonna believe me over a bunch of twisted, teenaged crybabies?" He rings me up for 5 dollars. After purchasing my new mangas, I meticulously stuff them into his bag and pull the straps over my shoulders as if I’m putting on a jacket.

“Hey!” Four heads twirl to the entrance of the dark alley despite the sunny day.

“This your boyfriend?” One of them laughs, pointing in my direction. “Cute.” He slowly approaches me while cracking his knuckles. I put his seven years of taekwondo training—personally taught by Mr. Li—to the test as I battle the taller boys who run away in fear.

“You didn't have to do that, I..." the boy leaning against the wall speaks up, coughing and heavily breathing. "I had them."

“Say that to your bloody lip.” I chuckle and hold out a hand for the other boy to take, in which he does. We’re now facing each other, eyes locked with our hands intertwined separating our rising and falling chests. I examine the pretty face and the pretty, doe eyes of the boy in front of me, acknowledging how dirty his face really is. Without breaking eye contact or our hands, we share a small conversation.

“Let's get your cleaned up.” I state.

“How do I know I can trust you?” The other boy didn't sound scared or nervous, he just gazes at me as if he was mesmerized by me— _ weird. _

“Because I most likely just saved your life,” I finally blink. “We better get out of here before they call the police and get me in trouble.” The boy lightly chuckles.

  
  


“Stay still, Chanbyun. This might hurt,” I say after learning his name on the way to my shared apartment with his family. Chanbyun sits on the toilet with me kneeling in front of him, holding a q-tip dipped in rubbing alcohol in his right hand. On the sink counter are a few more q-tips and rubbing alcohol with a damp rag that cleaned Chanbyun's face. Chanbyun winces at the sudden sting to his bottom lip.

“I said don't move.” With his free hand, I gently tug the back of Chan's head and wield it firmly to keep him still.

“Nice moves back there,” Chan chuckles, his head moving down from the embarrassment.

“Thanks,” I calmly reply after lifting Chan's head back up.

“So,” I shift the q-tip at his bottom lip to his forehead with dried blood covering a tiny slit near his black hair. “Why were you getting beat up... If you don't mind me asking?” Chan visibly gulps hard.

“I... bought these pills from some group guys a-and I didn't have all the money to pay them full price, so I said I'd pay them when I get the money... It's been a month and I still don't have the full amount. My grandpa has severe anxiety and needs his medicine, but we're not financially stable enough to go get it from a pharmacy. Those guys that just beat me wanted the money.” Chan takes his time explaining the best he could.

“Oh... I'm sorry,” I realize I stopped swiping the blood away to listen, but quickly resumes. Chan winces again.

“Sorry,"

“It's okay.”

After tending to Chan’s wounds, I briefly leave the bathroom to retrieve a few items from my bedroom that’s attached to the bedroom.

“What's this?” Chan takes the fabrics from my grasp.

“What does it look like? It’s clothes and a towel. Go take a shower, you stink,” I reply as politely as possible. “I'll wash your clothes.”

“Thanks.” Chan says to himself after I close the bathroom door.

  
  


Chan walks nervously into my bedroom wearing the clothes he received. He’s wearing an oversized, long-sleeved, blue shirt matched with black sweatpants. His hair is combed through and damp. “Hey,” I spring up from my bed after noticing Chan in the bathroom doorway. “Your clothes are in the dryer; they should be out in a couple minutes. Are you hungry?” I ask, wandering out of the room and strolling through the living room to enter the kitchen. “What do you want to eat?” I open the fridge and peer inside at my options. “We have...frozen microwave fried rice, some dumplings in the freezer and instant ramen in the pantry,” I say loudly.

“Hey, Chan, did you hear me?” I yell into the cold air. “Chan? I, uh, decided to make some microwave fried rice,” I mouth two frozen dinners in the microwave. After no response, I walk out the kitchen to the living room. “Chan?”

“Hey, I've been calling you... Are you hungry? I'm making microwave dinner," I say after finding him in my room, then eyes Chanbyun's awkward stance. “Are you alright? You look a little uncomfortable.” I acknowledge.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. And I'll eat; I am kinda hungry.” He smiles a little, then follows me into the kitchen.

As they eat the microwave dinner, I spark up another conversation.

“Do you have a way home?”

“Um,” Chan swallows. “No. I live with my grandparents, but they're too old to drive, and I don't want to have to bother you to take me home." Chanbyun swallows.

“Oh, it's no problem. I can take you after dinner.” I reassure him.

“No, it's okay. I can just stay here for the night. It's not like they noticed me gone for this long.” Chan points out.

“Okay,” We finish up our dinner. I rise off our plates as he waits in my room. I walk in holding an extra blanket and a pillow. “Here, you can sleep on the floor.”

“Thanks.” He says quietly. The only thing heard in the quiet, dark room is the air conditioning cooling down the apartment from the sweltering summer heat and the breathing of us.

“Hey, Sam?” Chan speaks into the darkness. “You still awake?”

_ “No.” _ I reply a little annoyed. My voice is muffled by the pillow.

“I-I’m cold,” Chan hesitates to complain, speaking lowly but loud enough for me to hear.

“It’s hot though. How many blankets did I give you?” I say.

“Only one,” Chan speaks up a bit. 

“It’s not that cold, you’ll be fine.” I excuse, turning my body on the right side.

“I’m sleeping beside the air vent.”

“Well, why’d you choose to sleep there?” Silence. I shuffle through the sheets then pat twice on the bed. My legs dangle off.“Get up here.” I sigh. I feel bad for being rude. There is no response as Chan obeys and shimmies himself in the warm bed that’s more comfortable than the carpet floor. He lays on his right side as I lay down on my left with our backs facing.

“Where is everyone? You said you lived with your aunt and your dad.” Chan whispers after a couple of minutes go by.

“My aunt is on her honeymoon with her new husband in Manila and my dad is most likely at some hotel with his girlfriend.” I whisper back, making sure to add verbal disgust in my tone as I spoke of my dad's girlfriend. I hear some movement behind me, then I feel warm air on my neck.

“Um, if you don't mind me asking,” Chan nervously starts, making me change my sleeping position to face Chan. “What's it like having a dad?” Our eyes lock once again.

“Uh, well, it-it's like a best friend and a guardian angel. They're the only ones who call you out when you mess up or if you need to fix your appearance. They provide advice, teaching lessons, comfort, and unconditional love. They're there for you when you feel like no one else is or when your world is falling apart. You can go to them about your problems, no matter the topic.”

“That's nice,” I smile as I wipe a fallen tear off Chan's right cheek. “My dad passed away almost three years ago and my mom passed a couple months ago from a car accident. I live with my grandparents.” Chan sniffs.

“I'm sorry to hear that... My mom passed in January…I-I’d rather not talk about it.” I say, then quickly change the subject. “Um, how come you don't want to go back to your grandparents?”

“I hate it there." Chan answers with no hesitation.

“Why? Do they not feed you or have no running water?” I refer to the boy's filth from earlier.

“No, we have running water.” He takes a deep breath “They just don't... believe in people... like me…” He replies quietly.

“People like you? Like, religiously?" Sam was clearly still confused.

“No…” Chan tries. “I-I’m gay…” He mumbles. “Oh, my gosh, I can’t believe I just told you that--I’ve never told anyone!” He rambles on as regret instantly washes over him. Sam gently grabs the sides of head to look at him properly.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed or afraid of; my mom taught me that. She said to me,  _ You are you and it doesn’t matter who won’t like that. What matters is that I love it.  _ She was the first and last woman I ever loved,” Sam says, then turns back over. “Goodnight, Chan.”

“Wha--? What do you mean, first and last?”

“ _ Goodnight, Chan. _ ”

  
  


The next morning, I sleep with my mouth open, softly snoring. A jump caused by his dream jolts him awake. “Oh, it’s just you. Morning.” I yawn loudly, being awakened by Chan laying beside me on my right side.

“Thank you,” Chan says quietly, but I couldn’t make out what he said.

“What?” I speak softly now that my yawn has subsided.

“I said thank you.” He speaks up a little more this time.

“Oh, for what?” I chuckle, smiling a little.

“For um,  _ everything _ yesterday. You kinda saved my life, you cleaned up my wounds, gave me food, and a place to sleep for the night.” Chan answers softly, his cheeks tinting red.

“Oh, come on, anyone would’ve done that if they were in my position. And  _ you _ insisted that you’d stay the night.” I giggle.

“Okay, yeah,” He admits. “But still, no one but  _ you _ did that.” We share another of this weird ‘tranced eye-contact’. It feels like he’s more in this ‘trance’ than I am.

“Well, we better get dressed so I can take you home,” Although, my conscious exits the trance, snapping me back to reality a couple seconds before Chanbyun’s does.

“Y-yeah.” Chan chuckles.

“So, you wanna go hang out at the park this afternoon? I heard they just added a skate park and  _ I _ happen to own a skateboard.” I inadvertently brag to the boy standing beside me. We stand at my baby blue corvette at the curb of Chan’s drive. His house is painted beige with a white door and white window outlines and stairs that lead to the small front porch. There’s a rose bush on the left side of the stairs that’s covering the walls of their basement--where Chan sleeps.

“Sure, I guess,” Chan kicks a couple pebbles on the gray cement. “I better get going.” He points to an elderly woman visibly peering out windows with sheer white drapes in her wrinkly hand.

“Okay, I’ll see you at 3 then.” I smile, biting my lower lip. I lean against my car as I watch Chan disappear into his house.

  
  


It’s 3:30 p.m. He’s late. On an even patch of grass amongst the dirt-filled ground, I prepared a fruit basket, two sandwiches, a couple bags of chips, and drinks all beneath my soft tie dye blanket with my skateboard and picnic basket beside the blanket. I sit with his legs crossed as I rock from side to side, watching out for a small, black-haired boy with a few bandages on his face.  _ Maybe his grandparents got stuck in traffic. _ I think, but judging from the road ahead of me, there’s barely any cars out considering it’s a Saturday.  _ But he doesn’t like his grandparents so wouldn’t go by himself?  _ Countless questions pour into my brain, all filled with worry.  _ Wait, what am I doing?  _ he thinks,  _ I save the day one time and think I’m in love. This is just stupid, it’s already 3:45, he’s not coming. I shouldn’t have created this little hang out as a dumb date--I just wanted to get to know him better and maybe show off some tricks on my board. I should just pack everything up and try to see him tomorrow since he is now an hour late. _

Rain trickles down his window as thunder and lightning comenses. A knock on the door along with a bolt of blue lightning causes me to jump up yet groggily make my way to the door. I glance through the peephole to see wet, black hair. Suddenly, my heart reacts before my mind can and I open the door to a shivering and rain-drenched Chanbyun with new wounds.

“Please help me, th-they’re following me and they could be here a-any minute!I-I didn’t know where else to go and--’

“And why should I help you? I practically saved your damn life, but you couldn’t even show up to the park and I haven’t seen you in two weeks!” I blurt out. This is unlike me. I don’t  _ blurt out _ my inner thoughts.

“Please, I-I’m sorry, just  _ help me! _ ” Chan pleads more as he gets more cold.

“How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won’t leave me when I need you?” It should be known that I’m not exactly talking about the current situation. 

“I won’t leave you when you need me and you won’t leave me when I need you--like right now--so  _ please, let me in! _ ” He replies desperately as he frantically scans his surroundings.

I sigh. I open the door and let the shivering and scared boy inside, just as he wanted.

“Why do I even try?” I mumble to myself as I shut the door and turn the lock. “What’re you even doing here this late at night? How come you never showed up at the park?” I immediately bombard him with questions as Chan sniffs and dries himself off with kitchen towels.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry about that, my nana saw me trying to leave and she thought I was going to buy cigarettes at where I usually go--the park--and she kinda put me on house arrest for two weeks, but I managed to sneak out a couple hours ago and went to this place, then I got in trouble, tried to run away, tripped a few times, then I came across your apartment.” Chan does his best to explain as he’s drying himself.

“Looks like you tripped more than a few times--did you get beaten up?” I really wish I didn’t sound so concerned right now.  _ It’s disgusting. _

“Chan, did they beat you up again?” I repeat after no response.

“M-maybe…” He says softly, fidgeting with his fingernails. “Okay, yeah, they did. So what?”

“ _ So what? _ Chan, they could’ve killed you!” I argue, following Chan out of the kitchen and into my bedroom.

“But they didn’t!”

“They  _ could’ve _ , Chan!”

“Why do you even care?!” He suddenly retorts.

“I-I don’t know, okay? You’re just so interesting to me…”

“Gosh, I’m not an art piece in a gallery.” Chan snickers. He undresses himself, then finishes in the bathroom where he takes a steamy shower. Sam prepares clothes for him and washes the wet ones.

“What did these guys want from you this time? Were you eyeing their motorcycle or something?” I giggle. We lay on our sides facing each other with our hands under our heads on the orange, silk pillowcases. 

“No,” He giggles too. “I-I tried to get another bottle for my grandpa.” He replies low.

“Why’re you getting him prescriptions if you don’t like your grandparents?” I wonder, trying to resume our conversation about his grandparents.

“Because they give me a home and food. Without my grandfather, I wouldn’t be able to have adult conversations despite my age. Without my nana, I’d be worse than I am now.” Chan says.

“ _ How _ worse?”

“I’d-be-in-jail worse,” I grow uncomfortably quiet. He notices, then adds, “But I appreciate you worrying and looking out for me…” to lighten the mood. He shyly smiles.

“Well, you’re welcome.” I lightly exhale. I didn’t even notice he’s holding his breath or that his cheeks are hot.

“I think you should stay away from me. I don’t think we should be friends. I’m sorry, Sam. I’m no good for you. I don’t want to bring you any trouble. Sorry for leaving for soon. Please don’t look for me.” Says the note he left for me on the fridge the next morning. 


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third wheel
> 
> [ TW: mentions of non-consenusal rape ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATING CHAPTER]
> 
> new characters are introduced!! will they become reoccurring characters?
> 
> (all names are fictional and that I've made up. any of these being real (belonging to a person or ship) is completely a coincidence)

[ ONE WEEK LATER ]

In the distance, he recognizes a familiar small figure at the skate park standing beside a similar figure in the night time sky.

"H-Hey," He approaches the boys chatting quietly. They turn their heads to see the shy boy in a dark outfit.

"Oh, my gosh, Sam! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" One of them exclaims.

"I-I'm good." Sam replies.

"Oh, Chan, I dunno if you met my childhood friend, Samuel. Sam, this is Chanbyun—we met in January." The other boy says.

"Hi," The two share awkward eye contact.

Chan's middle school buddy is Day Li. Him and Sam grew up together when he moved to his father's hometown. They both learned Martial Arts, courtesy of Day's great grandfather—the comic book store owner.

"What're you doing here?" Day asks, his arm around Chan's shoulder.

"I...came here to skate." Sam holds up his skateboard, smiling.

"I told you to stay away from me. What did you _really_ come here for?" Chan says after pulling Sam aside.

"Like I said, I came here to skate. Did you _actually_ think I came here for you?" Sam easily lies, trying to push the other boy's buttons. He drops his skateboard to the ground, then skates over to Day. Chan scoffs.

"Go left!" Sam shouts with a headset on. "No, right!"

"Dude, where the hell are you?!" Day shouts back, wearing a headset too. The boys sat on Sam's couch playing a video game together while Chan sits in a chair watching them silently, secretly envying them. Sam's dad was in the kitchen cooking their dinner.

"Boys, dinner's almost ready!" Mr. Choi announces from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Day and Sam reply in unison, their eyes glued to the television.

"Chan," Mr. Choi stands in the threshold. "Wanna help me set the table?"

"Sure." Chan's torso lifts from the tan furniture and his feet travel into the kitchen.

"Mm, this is _so_ good, Mr. Choi! Reminds me of my childhood." Day moans in delight as he enjoys his food.

After dinner, Sam helps his dad load the dishwasher as his dad cleans off the plates and utensils they used along with other dirty dishes, then goes into his room where Chan and Day are.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sam asks, grabbing a few cups from the cupboard.

"To the club with Cherry. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Don't stay up too late." His dad says.

"Dad, it's summer break. _Of course_ we'll be up too late." His dad chuckles, then opens and closes the front door. At this, Sam places the three cups back and races down the hall to his dad's bedroom. He opens his mini fridge and grabs three beers to take back to his bedroom.

"Beer, anyone?" He holds up the three glasses.

"Oh, yes~! Day happily exclaims, taking a beer from Sam's grasp.

"Whoo!" Three bottles clink together as six more lay out around his room, empty.

"What do you wanna play?" Sam asks the quiet boy sitting criss-crossed across from him.

"Um," Chan starts after gulping.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Day butts in.

"Sounds good." Sam says, then places one of the empty bottles in the middle of their circle.

After a few rounds, the boys grow tired.

"Hey, I gotta get home—It's pretty late. You guys enjoy your beer and the sleepover." Chan says, getting up from the tan, carpeted floor.

"Aww~ Wish you could stay!" Day lies.

"Yeah, uh, I'll see you later." Chan awkwardly leaves the apartment, then walks home.

~ 

A group of men's booming laughter dies down at the new presence approaching a boy.

"Hey," Sam says quietly.

"How'd you find me here?" Chan blows out smoke from the side of his mouth.

"Day said you'd be here. C-can we talk?" 

"Sure." Chan lifts his legs off the bike and walks with Sam to a quieter place far from the group.

"Who are they?" Sam asks as they walk.

"My friends." Chan replies.

"Your 'friends' are a group of 30-year-old gay men in a motorcycle gang who hang out behind a gas station and smoke cigarettes?" Sam asks, confused.

"Yep. What do you want?" They come to a stop and face each other.

"I-I came to see you. Haven't seen you since June." He points out.

"That was the point. I don't want you to see me and I don't wanna see you. We can never be friends because we're both tremendously different and I'm a terrible influence on you: I smoke and drink and hang out with older men, while you just buy comic books and skate at the park." Chan tries to explain.

"But you don't have to be that way. I can help you. I can get you out of this horrible part of town and help you live a better life." Sam pleads.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but you're too late. You can't fix me and you never will. So, go have fun sucking Day's dick." Chan walks off.

"He raped me." Chan stops in his tracks.

"He… _What?_ "

"The night you left after Spin The Bottle, he raped me. I was still awake too, just a little tipsy. I-I didn't know what to do. I tried to fight back and scream in protest, but every time I tried, he cut me in my abdomen and neck…so I just sat there and let him do whatever he wanted to me." Sam feels his eyes begin to sting from the approaching water works. "I was too scared to tell my dad, I couldn't go to court, I couldn't even bring myself to buy a stupid comic book because I feared that he would be working that day and it would happen again. I wanted to tell you _so_ bad, but I couldn't find or contact you. It took so much in me to text Day and ask him where you were."

"I-I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know." Chan's mind went blank. The extroverted, loud, and closeted gay Day Li raped his friend. He was speechless. He suddenly grew this immense urge to protect Sam with his life and love him until eternity. Chan walks up to a sniffing Sam holding back his tears and hugs him tightly. "You can cry. It's okay, let it all out." Sam falls to the ground still hugging Chan as he finally turns the knob to the faucet in his eyes.

~

Summer came to an end as their freshman year started up for the two boys, who were finally free of the suspicious Day Li. Chan encouraged Sam to tell Day's dad and accompanied him in doing so. Sam showed Mr. Li the scars on his neck and abdomen that Day caused. Following his confession, Mr. Li disowned his son and sent him to a behavior correction boarding school in New York.

"I didn't know you went here too." Sam says, Chan dropping his body in the empty area next to him and wearing the same school uniform as him. He's wearing a collared, button-up navy blue, short-sleeved shirt tucked into black jeans with white sneakers and his name tag pinned to his left chest.

"I didn't know you did either." Chan replies.

They shared their first period and their 3rd, which was a free hour and a half to all, lunch being the last 30 minutes for the freshman class.

"Hey, Chan! Over here!" A voice calls out in the loud and crowded cafeteria. Sam and Chan walk over to the voice surrounded by a few other people.

"Hey, Man!" Chan and Man bro hug, then sit across from each other.

"Everyone, this is Samuel. Samuel, meet my friends from camp," Chan smiles, referring to the Nicotine Addiction Camp his grandparents put him in two weeks before school started. "This is Minnie—Soo Minyoung," He points his hand to the people at the round table. Minnie's hair is styled in two pigtails, one half black and the other half dyed pink. Her uniform is the same shirt tucked in, but her bottoms are a black, flowy skirt with ridges. "Man—Kim Manyu, Boo—Moon Hyunboo, and Park Kimberly—She's from Los Angeles, California." Chan points out to Sam.

"Cool. Uh, nice to meet you all. I'm Choi Samuel from Atlanta, Georgia, but I moved to Korea at 2 years old." Sam announces.

"Nice to meet you too. We've heard _great_ things about you from our beloved Chanbyun." Man says, smiling.

"How'd you two meet anyway?" Minnie asks, taking a bite from Boo's food.

"Dude, he already told us back at camp." Boo says.

"You _told_ them about your…you know…" Sam turns to Chan, whispering.

"Yes, he told us about his little beat up with the money for pills and how you kicked their asses." Minnie whispers back, smiling, her chest leaning over the table.

"Uh, y-yeah." Sam sits upright.

"Where'd you learn martial arts, Salmon? There's no gym nearby or any classes you can take." Kimberly speaks up, giving him a new nickname.

"From an old friend's great grandfather." He replies.

"An _old dude_ taught _you_ martial arts?" Boo says, making sure he heard correctly.

"Uh, y-yeah. Four years ago." He explains.

"Cool." Kimberly says.

After school, Sam and his new group of friends visit downtown Seoul, where Mr. Li's store is. "You guys ever had a burger?" Sam asks.

"What's that?" Boo asks.

"Yeah, we've been in and out of foster homes all our lives—except for Kimberly and Chan. Those people never treated us to any real or good food." Minnie adds.

"Come on, let's eat." Chan says, then walks in the restaurant with the rest following suit. After lunch, the group of six travel around the bustling streets, admiring the beautiful, summer scenery with Cherry Blossom trees, and shopping to their heart's content.

"Hey, y'all wanna come to my house?" Sam suggests, noticing the tiredness and hunger within the group.

"Wow, what's next? We're gonna kiss?" Kimberly gasps exaggerated, her response referring to Sam and Chan's first encounter. The group begins laughing while Sam and Chan's air becomes awkward.

"I'm just joking, you two! Let's go!" She laughs. Sam calls for a taxi and a 6 seater SUV taxi pulls up.

"Perfect!" Man exclaims. They all get seated and settled as Sam tells the driver his desired destination.

~

"Wow, Sam, I didn't know you had friends," Mr. Choi jokes as he enters the apartment holding a few groceries.

"Sam, Chan, there's more in the trunk." The boys get up and race down the apartment stairwell to retrieve the rest of the groceries.

"You guys like vegetables and meat in your ramen?" Mr. Choi asks from the kitchen while unpacking the bagged items.

"What?" Boo looks to Minnie for confirmation but she shrugs to him, expressing her equal amount of confusion. The group turns to Kimberly.

"Yes, sir!" She replies back.

Sam turns on the television and switches through the channels for a good show or movie to put on.

"Ooh, that one!" Chan points to a movie, then Sam presses a button and it plays.

A little into the movie, Chan gets up from his spot on the couch next to Sam and checks on the food. He hums to himself while stirring, adding seasoning, and tasting, then turns down the burner. He stirs the vegetables for a little, then goes back to his previous position on the couch.

"Kimberly, what is this?" Man shows her his chopsticks.

"The white is onion and the mini green tree is broccoli." She responds after swallowing a small portion of her noodles.

~ 

"Sam?" Chan whispers into the darkness, his body facing Sam's back. He responds with a groan. "I can't sleep." 

"And I can't go /back/ to sleep." Sam says in his sleepy voice with his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry… Wh-what are you doing?" Sam turns his body to face Chan, then wraps his arms around Chan's sides and brings him into a hug.

"It's cold, maybe that's why you can't sleep." Sam exhales. Chan leans his body into Sam's warm chest, then breathes in his signature pumpkin spice scent.


End file.
